Opticatrophy is a kind of formation change that all optic nerves become thinner. The change is caused by pathological changes on retinal ganglion cells and axon caused by any disease. The opticatrophy generally occurs on the retinal ganglion axon located between the retina and the lateral geniculate. The reasons may be various, while common reasons include ischemia, inflammation, stress, wound and demyelinating disease.
Conventionally, electrical stimulating apparatus are implanted in eyes of patients to prevent and treat the opticatrophy by stimulating the optic nerves. In the conventional technology, after the electrical stimulating apparatus being implanted, continuous electric stimulation will be applied on the optic nerves to treat the opticatrophy.
In a conventional apparatus, waveform parameter of stimulating signals for stimulating eye need preset, that is, set before implantation, and stored as signal parameter configuration. The signal parameter configuration cannot be modified after being written in the apparatus. So, after the conventional apparatus being implanted in eyes, it generates electric signals having fixed waveform parameter according to the preset signal parameter configuration. If the patient condition changes, the stimulating signals need to be modified. The old apparatus will be taken out and new apparatus will be implanted to continue the treatment. Since the patient needs anaesthesia and the apparatus needs fixed when implanting or taking out the apparatus, it may cause damage on human body, so the conventional eye implant apparatus has very low safety.